


The Sweetness Within

by melodicBooknerd13



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Body Horror, I’m not actually sorry, This is an absolute shitpost and I have no regrets, no beta we die like Glenn, this is the first fanfic I’ve written in 5 years I’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodicBooknerd13/pseuds/melodicBooknerd13
Summary: Thank you to my friends in ModelOmega’s Edeleth server for this hellish idea
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Sweetness Within

It was the Battle of Grondor, and things were looking bleak. Lysithea was killing enemies left and right. Suddenly, she is attacked by an enemy swordsman without her noticing. 

It was sad, but it happened quickly. Lysithea was sliced in half.

The enemy was still caught off guard, though. Upon removing his sword, he notices that something is odd about the remains on his sword. He looks down at Lysithea’s corpse, and his eyes open wide.

Lysithea was actually a cake.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my friends in ModelOmega’s Edeleth server for this hellish idea


End file.
